Fear, Trust, and Love
by xxDarkAnglexx
Summary: I stink at summaries just read it. Rating may be changed later, depeding on where I go with it.
1. The Questions

A/N: Set after somewhere after the Hueco Mundo arc… I own nothing; if I did I wouldn't write this fanfiction and bleach wouldn't be nearly as good as it is.

**Chapter One**

**The Questions**

"Wow Ichigo,"said Hiyori, "I think you might actually be improving."

"You don't have to say it like you're surprised," Ichigo retaliated. That earned him a smack in the face with a shoe. "Geez do you have to hit me every time I say something?" said Ichigo rubbing the side of his face. His answer was given in the form of another shoe to the face. _Maybe I should just shut the hell up now, _he thought.

"Well, whatever," said Hiyori replacing her shoe, "what's his time now?"

"An hour and a half," said Kensi, who was holding the stop watch.

"An hour and a half in the week and a half you've been back, that's pretty good Ichigo," said Shinji.

"Of course he's getting good he's learning from the best," said Hiyori with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," said Kensi as he stood up and stretched, "but I think that Mashiro and Love are back with lunch. Why don't we go up and join civilization?"

"Food!" yelled Ichigo as he ran up the stairs screeching, "And it had better not be anymore of that rice crap! Screw carobs, I need real food!"

When the other three vizards who had been in the under ground training area finally arrived, they found Ichigo already in the middle of the food eating as though this was his first meal in years. The other vizards, Mashiro, Love, Rose, and Hacchi, all stood near the sacks of food, watching in shock as Ichigo quickly started eating his way through the meals from the store.

SMACK! Hiyori had thrown her sandal at Ichigo hitting him solidly on the side of the head. This effectively sent him flying out of the food and across the room. "Come on you idiot leave us some geez," and with that she grabbed some groceries, sat down and began eating. Taking Hiyori's lead, the rest of the vizards walked over and started eating. Lessa had to step over Ichigo, who lay on the floor twitching slightly on the floor.

"Hiyori, I think you might have killed a few brain cells with that one. Nice job," Lessa congratulated as she took a set near Hiyori.

"When's Ichi-nii going to get home?" asked Yuzu dejectedly.

"Stop worrying would you Yuzu. He'll show up sooner or later because he's hungry, he needs to wash his clothes or something. So just stop worrying," said Karin with out looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"M-M-Maybe y-your right Karin," Yuzu said wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong my little Yuzu-kins!?" cried their father as he came streaking into the kitchen where Yuzu and Karin had been sitting. Soon he was doing a ridicules jig in an attempt to cheer up his little girl.

"Don't any of the rest you wonder what Ichigo is doing seeing as he hasn't been back for almost two weeks." Renji asked the rest of the soul reapers that had been deployed to the real world. They were also hanging out at Urahara shop. He looked around to see that no one had even acknowledged he had spoken. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Renji screamed suddenly, surprising the others.

"Of coarse we're listening Renji," said Yumichika, "and next time could you try not to deafen us."

"Ya, seriously Renji," said Rangiku setting down the clothing catalog she had been looking at. "When Urahara let us hang out over here I'm pretty sure he said something about _not _breaking anything, and that screech was dangerously close to breaking glass."

"Hey get your butt back in here!" yelled captain Kurotsuchi at one of his subordinates. "This real world reiatsu sensor is going haywire, but the sound has been conveniently turned off." When the small squad member reappeared he continued. "Now I wonder who could have done this. Who ever it was is going to be in serious trouble when I find them. Do you know who could have done this appalling act?" he questioned tilting his head inquiringly at the now pale person in front of him.

"I-I-I did Kurotsuchi-Taichou, I shut the sound off. It was sensing every little thing that had reiatsu and in Karakura Town that's nearly every thing."

"This is a heinous crime and you have now been demoted from monitor operator, to trash collector," he told the small man who was close to tears.

He turned to speak to his Fuku-Taichou who was standing in a dark corner. "Nemu, I need to send a message to head Captain Yamamoto. Tell him that there is a large amount of undefined reiatsu and I suggest an investigation.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Matsumoto! Would you answer your phone already?" Toshiro yelled at his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Alright, alright Taichou," grumbled Rangiku picking up the cell phone emitting the high pitched beeping sound. "Lieutenant Matsumoto of squad 10 reporting," she said into her phone. "Uh… uh… I see… we'll get right on it. Good bye. Guys, we've got orders!" said the busty woman in a sing-songy voice.

"Is it another horribly ugly hollow," asked Yumichika.

"Nope it's actually a whole lot easier than that. All we have to do is find out what Ichigo is doing," said Rangiku.

"Is that it? I was hoping that we might get to do something interesting for once," said Ikakku.

"Actually this could prove to be rather interesting," said Toshiro. "I think that I'll come along also."

"Well, we shouldn't just sit here and talk about it, come on let's get a move on," said Rukia standing up and taking a step toward the door.

"Hey do you guys feel that reiatsu coming this way?" asked Shinji. He was regaled by a chorus of agreement.

"Well should we go meet our callers or leave them standing in the cold," said Shinji. Presiding her words with a biting glare Hiyori said, "Of course we're going to go meet them and it's not cold out you idiot."

"It's an expression," said Shinji rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I think I know these guys, I can't be sure though because of the barrier, so just don't do anything rash… please," said Ichigo.

SMACK! Hiyori's shoe dented Ichigo's face.

"Yeah, it's not like we do that all the time ya' know."

"You do realize that Hiyori has a point Ichigo," said Shinji.

"Damn this is a really good shield, isn't it Taichou?" Rangiku asked Toshiro.

"Yes..." Toshiro said absently, "it is rather interesting isn't it. It looks like one of the more powerful kido shields but somehow…," gently fingering the slowly pulsating protective shield.

"Hey guys get over here!" yelled Renji from the other side of the building. There was a large group of people emerging from the front of the building.

"Hey how you doing Renji," Ichigo yelled waving a hand in a vain attempt to be seen behind the large Hachigen, only his fingers succeeded in being seen.

"Ichigo is that you?" asked Renji, "What are you doing with _these guys._"

"What the hell do you mean by _these guys?_ You seem like one to talk, to me you just look like a dickhead," Hiyori began to argue with Renji.

"Calm down Hiyori," said Shinji, "we just met these people. Please don't piss them off."

"What I'd like to know," said Toshiro addressing Shinji whom he must have taken to be the leader of the group, "is what exactly is going on."

"Well as you have probably already guessed we're training Ichigo here," replied Shinji.

"That's fine and all but I would like to know what all of you are," asked Toshiro.

**A/N: For those few of you who are looking for my knew updates... their coming soon i just need to fix a few key points in my story first. And yes i did decide to nix the whole messy thing with the OC it just wasnt' working.**


	2. The Answers

**Chapter 2 **

**The answers**

"What do you mean 'what are we'? I thought you soul society types keep better track of us then that. Or do you mean that you simply don't recognize me Caption, don't remember any of our faces?' Shinji accused. "Or did they purge all record of us from the soul society records, wouldn't want just anyone finding out about us after all, but I really am surprised that a caption coming to the real world where he may encounter us wasn't at least warned of the existence of us?"

"Taichou," whispered Rangiku, "I think I know who these people are, they must be _vizards._"

Toshiro's eyes widened as the realization hit him. Of course he had heard of the vizards, who hadn't? Most self-respecting soul reapers feared that they would be the next chosen by this hated society. Not much was know about this secret party except for the fact that many, once chosen didn't really have the option of saying no. Even the most knowledgeable on this subject in the soul society didn't know what made vizards different from regular soul reapers. Now he was confronted with a large group of these unknown variables and no real knowledge of what he would be facing should this encounter turn violent. As a fact he didn't even know with which side Kurosaki would stand as it seamed that these vizards had recruited him as well.

Rangiku was running much the same lists through her own head although she was spending more time attempting to identify the vizards then figuring out alliances. Suddenly realization hit her as the vizards all dropped into chorological place in the records. She made a split second decision to take control of the situation as it seemed that her Captain had yet to realize that none of these vizards were less than either Captain or Vice Captain at one point. Even if the highly powerful group of soul reapers with her worked as a cohesive unit they would be hard pressed to survive and attack by them and escape with their tail between their legs. Especially of Ichigo stood with the vizards.

Before she could say anything, however, Ichigo had already taken a step forward to address Shinji. "What's with all the amnesty? Shinji, I thought you said that you didn't have a problem with soul reapers anymore." He then turned to include Toshiro, "And Toshiro I thought you said the soul reapers were looking for any help that they could get for the upcoming battle with Aizen."

"It's not that simple Kurosaki," said Rangiku, "You see most of the soul society looks unkindly upon the vizards. It would also appear that some of the vizards have problems with us soul reapers."

"Be that as it may," expressed Toshiro. "I believe that despite the discontent between both groups at this point we all need any help we can get. Or have I miss judged you and your vizards Shinji?"

"Not at all Hitsugaya in fact I couldn't agree more," replied Shinji. "Why don't we all just step inside and get to know each other for a bit?"

"Quiet a good idea if I understand your meaning correctly," answered Toshiro. "If you would pardon us for a moment though as we remove our gigai?" with that Toshiro pulled a duck themed small tube and pressed down on its head releasing a small pill into his mouth.

Seeing what the Capitan was doing, the rest of the unit followed suit and released their souls from the fake body that they had inhabited. They followed the vizards as they entered the large shield that surrounded the building that Ichigo had been training in before the shinigami interrupted.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

"Yes, Aizen-sama I understand," replied Ulquiorra in his usual completely uninterested monotone. He turned on his heel and left the council chambers where he had received his latest mission from his lord. Despite the fact he needed to focus on the mission ahead he couldn't control his whirling thoughts. He was being sent to the real world and that meant he would have the chance of seeing _her. _He had only seen her for a few minutes on a mission once but those few minutes had been something he would never forget. When he had seen _her _his colorless world had come alive. He had felt emotions for the first time in countless years. Since the moment he had first clasped eyes on _her _he had been hard pressed to deal with his thoughts. She reminded him so much of the one that he had sacrificed his life for, turned hollow for, and had suffered all that pain for. Indeed he had almost completely forgotten about his wife, until Aizen had assigned him a mission in the town where he had lost her forever, and where the one that looked so much like her would surely still haunt him.

Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and, in his now carefully maintained monotone, addressed the person now standing behind him. "Ah, Nnoitra," he addressed the fifth Espada coldly; "I see your curiosity has yet to fail you."

"I simply wondered about your heath dear Ulquiorra, you seemed, distracted," Nnoitra disclosed snidely. He was pleased that his bluff had struck home with the fourth Espada. Ulquiorra's green eyes opened wide in the first expression Nnoitra had ever seen the fourth display. In fact if Nnoitra hadn't known better he would have sworn that Ulquiorra was sweating, was that unsightly pallor due to fear perhaps. Carefully concealing his own surprise he decided not to press his thin bought of luck any further than he had already and waited for Ulquiorra to reply.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ thought Ulquiorra, _what do I say_, _if I show anymore emotion he might suspect something is wrong, if I show any weakness this bastard won't hesitate to challenge me for position of Fourth. _"Are you questioning me Nnoitra? My matters are my own and they shall stay that way. If I wished to tell all about each of my privet thoughts I would tell them myself, now I have important matters to attend to, matters assigned by Lord Aizen-sama himself. Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me," with that Ulquiorra turned from the tall Arrancar and walked at a carefully measured pace down the long, white, hallway, with his hands in his pockets.

'_Damn, and I thought he had finally shown some emotion, must have simply been a trick of the light,' _thought Nnoitra giving a mental shrug and turned his lean frame away from the way Ulquiorra was walking and walked away through the spotless corridor toward his own quarters.

Ulquiorra arrived at the entrance of the pale palace of Las Noches and stood staring out at the bleached dessert.

'_Mariah,'_

He thought to himself as he bounded over the sands.

'_Mariah,'_

The blistering sun beat down on his white clad form, and still he ran.

'_Mariah,'_

A lone raven like hollow circled over the barren plane and the obsidian haired Arrancar still racing over the bleached sand. He didn't appear to have a goal he seemed to be running just to leave behind all civilization and any reminders of anything but the blank façade he spent so long imprinting into his every cell. When he had first become a hollow he had been so angry, a blazing, raging soul horrific in every sense of the word. His hatred directed at those that had tortured him in life, had made his every moment a living hell until he dreamed of the sweat release of death. During those first days he had hunted down and eaten every single soul that had ever wronged him in life and for a while that had been enough. Not for long had it helped though soon he was a raging monster again. He had raged and torn and eaten souls yet still his frenzy had grown. No matter how many souls he had eaten it never filled the hole where his heart had been. Over the years his power slowly built and he advanced through the ranks of hollows. He reached the position of Vasto Lordes and yet he still had no satisfaction. He was still as uncontrolled as he had been on his first day. The only difference had been that his anger had reached an unbearable level. One day he made and unconscious decision to seal off the anger. Over time he took all the hatred and stuffed it down into the nether regions of his mind and threw away the key. He stopped thinking about emotion altogether except for the emotions that others display towards him.

As he ran he pushed these now strange emotions into their place in the back of his mind and the green tears drop markings on his face seemed to grow darker for a moment before reverting to their normal color. Still he ran over the timeless dunes of bleached white sand, under the cold moon, until he had successfully pushed his unwelcome emotions back into their place. He placed his pale hands into the pockets of his even paler pants and walked calmly back Los Noches.

'_I must prepare for my mission,' _thought Ulquiorra coldly, _'Aizen-sama said I must take one of the other Espada with me.' _After musing on this topic for a while he finally decided upon Grimmjow. Although he found this particular Arrancar to be rather disruptive to most missions this one would play into his specialty. They were after all being sent to collect further battle data on vizards and other forms of hybrid soul types in the Karakura area, and who better to take upon a fighting mission than the Espada who most loved to fight.

When Ulquiorra reached the palace he navigated his way through the endless blank, white maze of corridors to the training room where he knew he would be able to find the teal haired Espada. He entered the large training area to find the sixth battling with Yami. He watched the battle rage for a few moments, Grimmjow was dealing out most of the damage but Yami did dole a few choice blows. As the battling pair flew past him Ulquiorra grabbed Yami by the back of his shirt hulling him out of the sixth's deadly path. The teal haired man, having presumed that he would collide with his opponent, flew forward and slammed into a wall releasing a shower of boulders and smaller rocks engulfing his muscular frame.

"What the fuck Ulquiorra? The fight was finally starting to get good," grumbled Grimmjow as he climbed out of the wreckage, his entire form coated in white dust from the now destroyed wall. The teal haired man stepped away from the rubble slapping the dust angrily off of his clothes. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself Mr. High and Mighty just barging in and interrupting someone else's good old fashioned fight?" He flashed stepped over to Ulquiorra and yelled into his face, making the static man's obsidian hair blow as if in a strong breeze.

"You're to come on a mission with me, Aizen-sama's orders. Gather your things Grimmjow, we leave in three day's time," he turned and began to leave. "Oh, and one more thing Grimmjow, please brush your teeth," with that he exited the training hall and slammed the door behind so hard it raised a thin layer of dust off the floor.

"Well what crawled up his shorts?" Asked Yami rhetorically as he raised his large frame off the floor where it had been thrown by Ulquiorra. "That breath crack was pretty harsh."

"Oh, don't give that wise ass a second thought he just hates to go on missions with me, says he finds annoying, can't see why he'd think so though. I'm a regular bundle of joy wouldn't you say Yami?"

"No. Comment," said Yami backing slowly away from Grimmjow and toward the recently slammed door.

"Oh, no you don't we never finished our fight, remember?"

"If you insist," replied Yami flying toward the teal haired man with a manic grin.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	4. Testing Limits

**A/N: Review people it's not that hard all you have to do is press a button and type a few words. **

**Fear, Trust, and Love **

**Testing Limits**

Tatsuki stepped out of the machine and was received with a chorus of moans and groans from the on lookers. "Didn't you under go some 'wonderful' transformation like I did?" asked Miah sarcastically.

"Now my sweet, don't go jumping to conclusions," said Urahara to Miah, "Not everyone is going to grow wings like you did. Now Tatsuki, do you feel any different?" he finished turning to face the slightly pale girl who was now leaning against the wall.

"You mean besides the colorless freak that is SCREAMING at me in my head? No it's all smiles and buttercups over here buddy," she thundered at the man wearing a striped hat.

"My, oh, my, Tessai come here for a moment I fear we have a rather angry new vizard on our hands. Could you be a dear and take her to their little training hall or what ever it is and tell them that we have a new addition for their ranks? Thank you ever so much I simply don't have time to deal with this right now and we can't have her going hollow in my shop or something terrible might have to be done to stop her."

In her mind's eye she could see the white washed version of herself still yelling at her. Tatsuki tried to make her be quite but the white little imp was strong, and Tatsuki was still in a stage of shock.

_**"No, I refuse to be silenced! Do you have ANY idea how long I've been in there SCREAMING my lungs out to be heard? Oi, are you still listing to me I finally get my self to where you have a chance to hear me and, HEY OI, YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THIS!" **_The mirror image of Tatsuki screeched.She looked exactly like her colored counterpart, except for the fact that all of her clothes were completely white, as was her skin. Even her hair was completely devoid of color. Her nails, however, were black holes at the ends of her fingers. Her eyes were a pale red and the whites were black making her eyes command full attention.

_"Hey, you, little white freak,"_ yelled Tatsuki at her hollow, _"shouldn't you be a little worried about where this guy is taking us? You heard where Hat 'n Clogs said. Their probably taking us somewhere to get you removed. So you had better enjoy your short stay you imp, because I'm queen if this castle."_

_**"Whatever you say 'queen' but remember, this maid servant is going to poison you at the very first chance,"**_ replied the disgruntled hollow.

_"Good luck with that, I'm never turning my back you, little, sneak, because I just know you would have a knife in my back the second it turned,"_ Tatsuki snapped ferociously back.

_"__**I'm just glad I'm not serving a total idiot. This will make taking you down just that much more interesting."**_

By this time Tessai had managed to drag Tatsuki across town and was standing outside of the large shield yelling at the vizards for entrance.

Mean while the visiting soul reapers had been escorted into the training room. Shinji had suggested that to best understand each others strengths that should stage some mock battles between the vizards and soul reapers.

Ichigo, Hacchi, and Rukia where all to sit-out from these fights. Hacchi was set out as a referee. Ichigo, sat out because he was not in complete control of his power as of yet. Rukia, because she was told to investigate more thoughly, thought discussion with Hacchi, and Ichigo, what exactly the orange haired teen was doing here.

The rest of the soul reapers paired off with vizards and went to claim an area where their battles could rage without overlapping. Hacchi found a spot where he could oversee all of the battles, and intercede if necessary. Ichigo and Rukia sat on the ledge above Hacchi for a time.

Rukia was amazed by the shear brute force these vizards displayed. The vizards seemed to be almost playing with the soul reapers. Startled she realized the vizards were still just warming up.

Ikkaku seemed to realize, as well, that his opponent, Kensi, was toying with him. In anger he released his shiki. Having not expected shiki to be released so early in the battle, Kensi was almost caught off guard; Ikkaku's now lance like zanpakto speared the bottom edge of his shirt.

Across the field Motsumoto and Hiroyi squared off. This time the vizard was the first to attack seriously. Not bothering to release her zanpakto Hiroyi flew toward Rangiku and bet with a clash of steel. Matsumoto was about to counter attack when Hiroyi flashed behind Rangiku, but this triggered the busty blonde's well honed instinct and she flashed to the other side of the field.

Renji and Love had paired off, and had by this time both released the respective shiki, though neither had scored a hit as of yet.

Yamichka and Rose appeared to be exchanging verbal insults.

The final two combatant's, Shinji and Toshiro, where locked in a fierce combat.

As the battles got underway Rukia began asking round about questions of Ichigo. Working her way up form pleasantries, she finally asked the question which had been burning its way slowly out of her the entire time.

"So, Ichigo, what exactly are the vizards?" Up to this point she had learned they were teaching something. What that something was, he had been rather vague about. Also until this specific question he had been fairly happy, kidding with her in his usual manner, but at this question his face closed under an impassive veil.

"You shall see soon enough," he said callously. "They are almost finished warming up. Soon enough," and at this point his voice wavered slightly with masked pain, "Rukia, you will see what I truly am."

He was right, while he had been giving this nonspecific prologue Shinji had been silently communicating with the other battling vizards. Through subtle flickers of reiatsu, so small, and mixed slightly with his hollow reiatsu, that he doubted even Toushiro noticed the discussion, he informed the other vizards that when he gave the signal they should dawn their masks. He flickered his reiatsu and as a single unit the vizards tossed off their opponents and turned their backs on the soul reapers.

"Now, Rukia, you will see what I have joined," said Ichigo struggling to control his inner demon who had been roused by all the similar reiatsu.

_'_What is he talking about, and why did they all turn away right in the middle of the battle, doesn't that give the soul reapers the advantage?_' _thought Rukia.

Suddenly her question was answered as all of the vizards turned back to face the soul reapers, revealing their hollow masks. Each person's eyes gleamed a drastically different hue than their usual. This was all any of the soul reapers had time to observe before their opponent was oppon them with lightning speed.

Rukia sat with her mouth agape, not only at the incredibly increased speed of the vizards but also at what had allowed that increases. Her mind reeled. What were these freaks? They had masks were they Arrancarr? No, they had too much humanity for that. Was Ichigo one of them? What else could he be? They were training him here after all.

She sat staring dumbly as the fight wore on. By this time all of the soul reapers were showing signs of fatigue. Even captain Hitsugaya looked slightly winded. When Yamichka went down on one knee, Hacchi stood up and called for a halt in the fighting.

All of the vizards shed their masks and walked toward the opposite side of the field to compare notes. Thought this was not strictly necessary as they had been keeping a steady correspondence of spirit pressure pulses though the fight so as not to seriously injure one of the shingami by accident.

The soul reapers congregated on the opposite side of the field from the vizard and motioned for Rukia to join them.

"Wow," breathed Renji expressing the groups feelings in that single word.

"Yes, that was rather unexpected wasn't it? Who could have guessed that was what had set the vizards off form the rest of us?" said Toshiro.

"They were strong to begin with," voiced Rangiku, "but when they pulled out their hollow masks their power seemed to more than double, and I could tell that their show of strength just now was severely restricted compared even to their training."

"Rukia," addressed Captain Hitsugaya, "what have you learned from substitute soul reaper Kurosaki?"

"All I learned, captain is that based on questioning and latter observation is that Kurosaki is being trained, to some degree, to control a power much like, or the same as, those shown today. Through careful examination I have also determined that Kurosaki is completely resigned to this organization, and now considers himself to be a part of it," detailed Rukia diligently. She decided, however, to leave out the pain she had heard when he spoke about showing her what he had become.

"Rangiku," ordered the white haired Capitan," go send a detailed report of our findings to the soul society."

"Hi, Taichou," said the busty woman as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Matsumoto, please try to make it brief this time. I don't think that the soul society really needs to know about the new clothing you purchased at the mall. We are supposed to be here on important business after all, he added as she slipped out of the door.

She acknowledged that she had heard him by waving a hand behind her self as she exited.

While the shinigami had been conversing the Vizards had been filling Ichigo in on the finer details that he had missed while attempting to follow their reiatsu code. He may suck at sensing spiritual pressure but he was getting a little better, considering that they used the code all the time simply to annoy him so he had learned it through seer determination.

Suddenly Rangiku ran back in yelling, "That creepy Urahara's helper is here with a girl whose just bleeding sprit pressure, and he wants to talk to you vizards."

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update I got side tracked by life, he-he oops. **

**Please review._. you don't even need an account to review… please._.**


End file.
